


You are beautiful

by LazyCake



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Trans Thane, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCake/pseuds/LazyCake
Summary: Actions take place before the battle with the thugs. Baden admires Thane's body, especially the part Thane doesn't likeJust porn
Relationships: Baden Rayne/Thane, Baden Rayne/Thane (AFK Arena)
Kudos: 15





	You are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> As already mentioned, the action takes place before Baden dies, and Thane has two arms.
> 
> it is now 2am and I'm posting this so it might be a little messy
> 
> Also English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes ;с

Baden admired Thane's body. His lover was magnificent in every sense of the word: His body was muscular enough, but somehow still graceful. Baden couldn't figure out the riddle of his lover's splendor, but perhaps it was because he didn't even try. Baden saw no reason to look for flaws in the appearance or character of his swordsman, because even if he found them, he immediately closed his eyes on them, because even with flaws, Thane remained the most beautiful person he had ever met.

Maybe that's why he was squeezing his husband's meaty thighs in his hands right now, burying his face in the heat of his senile pussy, running the tip of his tongue over it to taste his juices. Baden could never understand why Thane was ashamed of his lower half and every time he tried to hide it from his lover, because he really loves every little detail of Thane, gladly worshiping his body. The first time the swordsman was very embarrassed, mainly because no one had ever touched him that way, but it was not unpleasant, which made Baden flattered to the core.

Even though it was not their first time, Baden still made every effort to bring Thane pleasure and judging by the sweet sound from the latter's mouth, he was more than successful.

"B ... Baden!" Thane quietly moaned his lover's name and tugged at the man's hair, pulling him closer to his pussy, giving him a hint that he wanted more. Baden smiled, remembering their first times when Thane, on the contrary, tried to push his colleague away from him, too embarrassed by his biology, but now he apparently began to listen to his body and did not try to go against his desires. This made Baden very happy.

With the flatness of his tongue, Baden pressed against the aching clitoris of his lover, forcing the man to gasp and greedily swallow air with his mouth, slightly pushing his hips towards the teasing touch. Baden closed his eyes, beginning to cover his erect clitoris with small kisses, trying to drive Thane crazy, not giving him the stimulation he needed. Two fingers slowly traced the swordsman's trembling, delicate thigh, soon traversing the wet hole to collect the lecherous juices escaping from Thane's overexcited body. One finger slowly penetrated Thane's wet pussy, gently stroking his scalding and too tight walls, soon banging into the sweet spot inside the swordsman, causing him to cry out loudly and bang his head against the pillows.

"I think I found it," Baden whispered in a teasing voice. He added a second finger and began to gently stretch his lover's pussy, each time stimulating his clitoris with slow licks of his tongue and sometimes sucking on it. "Your cunt is so greedy. Every time I try to take my fingers out, she tries to keep them inside of me." them back, which made Thane groan, and his thighs trembled violently from the unexpected action.

Baden grinned at Thane's vivid reaction to his actions and repeated the sharp movement again, causing another groan from the swordsman's lips. Baden bent down and kissed the tip of his clitoris, as if calming his lover before the main act. Thane raised himself with interest and looked at the other man, but immediately blushed from his hungry wolf eyes and grabbed the sheets, already knowing what he was up to.

Thane's entire body shuddered as he felt a wide hand on his stomach, pressing him firmly against the bed. Thane took a deep breath and immediately felt all the air leave his lungs as soon as Baden's fingers began to push inside his squelching pussy, each time relentlessly hitting his sweet spot, causing the swordsman to see the stars in front of his eyes and pass out. Baden almost never missed, forcing Thane to gasp at his own groans and cling to the sheet, trying to stay awake.

Soon two fingers were replaced by two, and the whole room was filled with the man's furious groans and the squelching of his depraved cunt from excessive moisture. Thane could not think normally, warmth began to build up inside him, but he could not reach the peak of his pleasure and cum, suffering from overstimulation of his already stretched pussy and dissatisfaction. But as soon as Baden curled his fingers inside Thane. scratching his sensitive walls and covered his clitoris with his mouth, mercilessly sucking it like a small penis, Thane grabbed his nails into the sheets, not caring about their integrity and screamed furiously, squirting on his lover's face, unable to stop.

Baden tried to catch every drop of Thane's orgasm with gusto, but still most of the fluid trickled down his nose and chin, dripping and staining the bed underneath. The man ran his tongue over his lips and removed his fingers from his lover, gently patting his clitoris, which made Thane's thighs tremble and soon collapsed powerlessly onto the sheet. Baden looked with satisfaction at the result of the work he had done: Thane lay on the bed exhausted, his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, his lips were bitten and bleeding, and his little cunt was still wet from a strong orgasm and reddened from constant attention.

"You look like a work of art. Can't wait to ruin you again." Small, gentle kisses began to cover Thane's belly and chest, trying to calm him, but Baden was surprised when the swordsman pushed him abruptly onto the bed and hung over.

"Who said we're done with this?" Thane sat down on his lover's hips and looked into his eyes with a completely hungry look, foreshadowing a long night.

Baden chuckled and ran his hands over Thane's thighs, leaving small fingernail stripes on them. "It looks like .. you still could love this part of yourself" Baden said with a smirk, watching Thane sit down on his tight cock with his wet pussy with a loud sigh.


End file.
